ogcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Xtreme Racer
Tokyo Xtreme Racer (Shutokō Battle in Nippon) is a racing game centered around driving various Tokyo expressways and challenging opponents to be named the fastest racer on the highways. Along the way you'll earn many silly names, credits, cars, and fans. Starting in 1999 with 2007 being the last year a game was released in the series, with two on the Dreamcast (only one of which is exclusive), five on the PS2, and one on the Xbox 360 you've got choices. While the games tended not to garner critics praise, what the hell do they know? Dreamcast Era Tokyo Xtreme Racer Tokyo Xtreme racer hit North American soil on September 9th, 1999. This was the first (as it would come to be) in the series and sold Xtreme! y well on the Dreamcast. It set the ground work for series in that you drive around the highway and can challenge folks in a sprint race determined in a weird fighting game way, where the first bar empty loses. It has 101 challengers each with a bio to read when you beat them. Later games had the idea of "wanders", racers that can only be challenged in certain conditions but that idea is only in prototype here and it was used to unlock secret cars. It has a decent selection of cars, all designated by chassis codes(it did this till 3 for the main series) rather then licensed names. Tokyo Xtreme Racer 2 The popularity of Tokyo Xtreme Racer garnered a sequel, unsurprisingly. This dropped September 1, 2000 in limited quantity. The game put a fresh coat of paint and installed new speakers to Tokyo Xtreme Racer but not much else. Was apparently used as the physic basis for Daytona USA on the Dreamcast. Game features an M3, two Porsche, and first gen Viper. Playstation 2 Era Tokyo Xtreme Racer: Zero Originally developed for the Dreamcast as a sequel to TXR2, they ended up canning development for the Dreamcast version and moved it to the PS2 instead. This does show in the quality of the models. This was also the last title to make use of chassis codes, so some familiarity with the cars may be needed. The game features a rather robust car list with many cars returning from TXR2, one of the more notable features of TXR0 was how much the speed and general horsepower increased. The physics can be described as arcadey at best, the cars either drift through corners like in Ridge Racer, or they understeer into a wall. If you're looking for Sanic speeds on the Wangan, then this should help that fix. Tokyo Xtreme Racer 3 The last Highway racer on the PS2, later games were done on Mountain Passes. The game conceptually was the same but 3 was a huge jump from previous titles. Instead of just Tokyo, you can Race in Nagoya, and Osaka as well. It is also the first North American console game in the series to actually have the names of the cars instead of just chassis codes. Has more foreign cars then previous iterations. It features tire wear and engine temperatures having an effect on performance. Also has a Mario painting thing going on as a "vinyl" editor of sorts, which also allowed for custom logos. Introduced engine swaps to the series and hidden parts, but only in this title. Features 600 rivals to chase down and then read about their life story. And while the tire wear could be seen as just a gimmick to interrupt you from completely destroying an area, that's the only valid complaint about this game. It would be the best in the series and the most recommended to buy. If not for Speeding Fanfare. A translation error makes challenging her impossible, due to them converting the money system to the American dollar from yen. They did that properly but forgot about two wanders who require Xtreme amounts of money. Using a Game Shark to pass them is required. The Japanese release is fine. Tokyo Xtreme Racer: Drift/Kaido Battle This was the first game to be full dedicated to Kaido racing, it was the first in a series of 3. Unfortunately this game is overshadowed by its sequels. But it did start of trend of the Kaido Battle games. Otherwise there's very little opinion on this game as TXR:D2 just did almost everything better. Kaido Racer/Kaidō Battle 2: Chain Reaction This never came out in the states and that's unfortunate because while Genki's physics seem to be on loan from a NHL game, this game feels fantastic. The cars have weight to them, you can have a good feel for the amount of grip available, and it's just fantastic. You can actually drift properly instead of cheesing it out with a FF car. The car selection is great, the customization is more in line with the main series compared to 2 and there's no gravel to screw you over (In fact there seems to be no reason to change tires off racing as they grip just as well dry as they do wet). Though please note that I didn't say the customization is better. Actually it's kinda weak, as you can't have a vinyl, change your licence plate, and if you get the European version you'll have less rim options to choose from. Sponsor stickers are also more obtuse to apply in this version too (you have to navigate to player parts then to decoration and then you can apply stickers as the last option), but you get non-sponsor stickers to look pretty and can spam the best sticker for max dosh. European cars can only have Lights, rims and dealer colours, which is a bit annoying. Speaking of European and annoying, the version you'll find online (If you find a good Jap version link it here) is European. While that might sound good because you speak English or some other not Jap language, it sucks. The Pal version is missing rim options (Which could be done with out) and some cars (No Ruf, no Lotus', and no De Tomaso Pantera) which really fucking sucks. And since it's a Genki game they're still referenced (A Lotus Exige is mentioned explicitly on the BBS) so while the menu options are not there you'll still know you are playing an inferior version. There's also no boasting before a race and there are way less courses compared to it's sequel (and it's not something the Pal version is missing inexplicably). But the rest is all there, there's still 380+ people to race and then read about (including lovers who are special rivals that will also email you) and the superb driving physics mean you shouldn't over look it but still might prefer the sequel. Tokyo Xtreme Racer: Drift 2/Kaidō Battle: Tōge no Densetsu TL;DR GET THIS ONE! If you really like the concept. If not for the TXR 3 issue, this would be the second best. But TXR 3 HAS that issue, so this wins by default. But that's not saying that getting this one is settling. TXR: D2 is fantastic featuring a wide selection of cars, tuning, courses that run during the day officially and street race at night (except short courses) and great attention to details. Like an entirely simulated BBS (think 8chan but less shit). It may have traded the "Mario Itasha" of 3 with a more conventional default stickers at varying layers, but it allows for sponsor stickers (you can get sponsors in the game too, details) which can break the game, in a good way this time. You can set up stickers so that when you do a official race you rake in 1.5+ Million Credits per race no matter how short (the only stipulation is that you win). While Drifting take as much talent to actually do it in real life with any skill so drift races will be a pain (you can cheese them by using, counter intuitively, a FWD car), the good out weights it's bad and is the first most recommended game. Xbox 360 Import Tuner Challenge TL;DR GET THIS ONE! If you're not sure about the concept Real talk, Import Tuner Challenge is probably the weakest in the series. So why start with this one to see if you like the concept of TXR? Because it's the most accessible to new players. The wanders have helpful tips (provided you go through the Parking Areas to talk to people to get said tips) which early installments didn't really have (TXR 0 had cryptic hints), the AI is slow for the most part, there's only 7 customizable cars you'd want. But the easy AI won't make getting use to arcade physics so demeaning, and said physics are really forgiving in this one, there are no game breaking bugs, delivers the best looking Highway battle racing (leaps and bounds over 0), and only Euro Truck Simulator 2 is comfier. The only convenient thing not at hand is a portable Rival guide (3) or on-demand tuning (Zero, but the PA's allow you to adjust things and refill nitro, which can help out). So while starting with the blandest version of the game may seem stupid, it will just prepare you for the exotic flavors of the other games. Moon-rune Specials Not all games made it to English. Two note worthy ones come up. Shutokō Battle Online ARE YOU A BAD ENOUGH DUDE TO TRANSLATE MOON, CRACK, AND SET UP A SERVER FOR LONELY PEOPLE ON 8CHAN? WELL HERE YOU GO: http://www.mediafire.com/download/tunmjkgo2yn/Shutokou_Battle_Online.exe Seriously though if you could that would be great. Also this is the first game to use licensed names for cars. Racing Battle: C1 Grand Prix While the English rankings for this goes ITC>TXR:D2>TXR 3 (Or TXR: D2>TXR 3>KR if you like the games), The Jap rankings go TXR 3>TXR:D2> This game. You can drive a Kei truck with a rotary swap and a Cow in the tray with an 16-bit Itasha paint job (this uses a refined version "Mario Itasha" from TXR 3). Then you have an issue, dirty Gaijin, no English. While there is translation book (Link 1 has a copy, need file combiner) It's a hassle to use unless you don't mind flipping from game to booklet or have two monitors. TL;DR ITC>TXR:D2>TXR 3 (Or TXR:D2>TXR 3>KR if you like the games) See also Wangan Midnight, it's just TXR with a licence. Fast and Furious: Tokyo drift, it's just TXR with a budget from Namco. Links # Tokyo Xtreme Racer 3 ISO (MEGA) # Kaido Battle 2 (J): (MEGA) # Shutoko Battle 01 (J): (MEGA) # Racing Battle C1 Grand Prix (J) w/ translation guide for the menus Post in the thread if any of these don't work.Category:Dreamcast Era Category:Playstation Era Category:Xbox 360 Category:Moon-rune Specials Category:TL;DR Category:See also Category:Links